


Night

by Tokilock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Like that weird middle part of it, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilock/pseuds/Tokilock
Summary: Dimitri refuses to sleep properly; and so Byleth attempts to help.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> i never proof read my works we know this

It wasn’t like his room had been destroyed in any way, it was that he chose not to sleep in it. 

Instead, the lone Prince would wander aimlessly between the cathedral and the knight’s hall, sleeping in any nooks or crannies that could accompany him, until the voices of the dead or nightmares woke him up, and he moved on once more.

“...Does he not believe he deserves comfort..?”

Byleth looked over at the monks whispering among each other, who quickly hushed once feeling her stare. 

It seemed this habit had appeared when Dimitri was alone, and even now that the place was slowly being occupied again; it remained. Some reports of people being startled at night by the sound of his voice, or shadows, or even seeing him asleep against a wall were starting to trickle in.

It really left everyone at a loss; which lead to the agreement of everyone that it was best to leave him alone at night. Most people remained in the dormitories anyway, so unless they were sneaking around themselves, the annoying sleep pattern of the Prince could be ignored. 

That didn’t quite sit right with Byleth. 

Part of her still believed that he saw her as a ghost. A stubborn ghost, who he could confide in.. or more so, allow her to overhear the non-existent figures he was talking too. Although once she did make eye contact, he quietened down, and turned his back to her. 

Despite this, she wondered if she could help, somehow. After all, she still was regarded as the ‘professor’; the one everyone in this place could rely on. Even if these people were no longer actual students… she still felt as if it were her duty to look after them.

\---

It was rather obvious why Dimitri chose to hang around the cathedral. Despite not outwardly showing it, Byleth was sure he was praying to God, to the ghosts, for some sort of relief, or guidance, or even words to keep him going despite knowing him to be an unforgivable monster. 

Everyone had left the main part of the cathedral for the day; leaving no one but the prince behind. Any monks remaining were lurking on the outer walls, getting ready to deal with the routine nighttime situation they had come to accept. 

Byleth had waited until the sound of sleeping silence overfell the monastery before then making her way towards the cathedral. 

As requested, the gates of it remained slightly lifted so that she could slip in - although she knew of Dimitri’s other night habit.. Leaving Garreg Mach to ‘train’ in nearby villages, knocking out bandit groups or even any Imperials who’d gotten too close. He could open all the gates himself, such superhuman strength.. 

Thankfully, it seemed he was still in the cathedral tonight though. Where he usually stood, he’d sat there now, staring angrily ahead at the pile of rubble. She could hear the sound of mumbling, and from a distance she already knew he was talking to someone who no longer existed in this world. 

The sound of mumbling stopped once she got close enough, his gaze turning to look at the intruder who’d gotten in. 

“... It’s you.” 

He recognized the sound of her footsteps. 

“...”

After saying those two words, he then turned his back to her once more; although she could hear the sound of his armor moving, as if he was preparing to suddenly get up, or reaching to grab his weapon sitting in front of him.

This was..  _ Difficult _ .

Despite all she had gone through, there were still troubles in how she dealt with emotions. The ones Dimitri felt were powerful and vicious, and even in silence she could hear them now.

Taking a few steps forward, she finally closed the distance between the two of them, staring down at Dimitri’s back.

“... Go away.”

He sounded… tired.

Even more so than usual.

Was it because they were finally alone? Every time she’d spoken to him lately there were always other people around, other people watching. His voice sounded angry, and demanded people to listen. But when he was alone like this.. In the dead of night… he just sounded tired.. Weak, even. 

Ignoring his two worded request, Byleth decided to continue with the ‘actions speak louder than words’ route, moving to sit down, pressing her back up against his so that they were back to back. 

In a quick movement, he quickly stood up, turning to angrily glare down at the woman who’d so carelessly gotten into his personal space. “..Get out.” He growled, only to be met with an apathetic gaze. The two of them seeming to be in some sort of mental and emotional standstill for several minutes - Dimitri refusing to move, and Byleth doing the same. Eventually the former caved, grabbing his lance as he then stormed out of the building, disappearing from the premises for the night.

_ That didn’t go well. _

\---

If there was one thing Byleth was good at doing; it was sticking to a routine. Each night she would do the same - find out where Dimitri was and sit down next to him. He’d quickly picked up on her routine, and started to spend more time night training, or even left the room when Byleth entered.

But, despite his efforts, Byleth remained victorious in finding him each time. Making sure to get herself comfortable beside him before he then stormed off. She never got too close; but just enough so that she could silently prove to him that she was real, and there for him. They needn’t speak words, but if she could help him get at least one good night’s rest, she would be happy with such a task fulfilled.

Each time he left he said the same two words which they both knew she wouldn’t obey any more. 

“Go away.”

\---

It was early morning, and he’d come back from another round of fending off Imperials from Garreg Mach by himself. The sun had not yet risen, and everyone was asleep. Seeing Byleth wasn’t around, Dimitri wondered his way to the cathedral without any hesitation and some quickness, as if to avoid her before she found him.

Perhaps he had thought too soon, as the moment he’d managed to enter the cathedral’s main hall, he did see the mint haired woman waiting there. But, sleep had taken her. 

“...So stubborn…”

He mumbled, simply standing there as he watched over her for a moment longer. It seems she had managed to fall asleep sitting upwards, but gravity had caused her to slump and be laying on her side. 

The prince had to admire her willingness to go through such a thing. His friends were stubborn too, but he wouldn’t know if any of them would try and keep him company through the night. He’d overheard enough of Felix’s quick but harsh words, and even the eventual request for help towards Byleth. 

As the night was cold, the chill reached the body of the sleeping professor, causing her to shiver in her sleep. Whilst he didn’t find himself deserving of such luxuries as comfort.. He couldn’t allow for someone else to not have it.

Taking off his coat, he carefully put it over Byleth before resigning himself to sit down next to the woman. He remained watching her carefully throughout the rest of the night, until sleep took him too.

\---

In his dreams, a woman with a warm smile thanked him; and for the first time in years, no nightmares haunted him.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to end it just take this [cries]  
also byleth 100% snuggled up to him im just. saying


End file.
